


There Once Was A Tom/Harry That Had No Plot

by Batsutousai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Once Was A Tom/Harry That Had No Plot

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  **For:** Naked!Tom Whore, who deserves some naked!Tom for her birthday(even if it is a couple days late....)  & Aei, who _really_ needs to stop worrying about midterms and papers for a bit.

 

I'm drunk. I don't know how I'd managed to get in this state or even why and, personally, I don't care any more.

A blonde man slides into my booth and bats his eyes at me. "Hey there, sexy."

I slam my head down on the table top and kick out, hard, when the man tries to play footsie. I don't like blondes. They're ugly and full of themselves. Like Malfoy.

Ooooh... Best not to think about Malfoy. Although, the little ferret _did_ have a nice, tight arse...

Nope! Stop! No Malfoy!!

I stand and teeter over to the bar. Half-way there, I run into someone and land on my arse in the middle of the floor.

Freckles and red hair smile down at me and I shoot my best mate a half-glare, half-squint. "Fuck, Weasley, watch where you're going."

"I still find it amazing that you can be drunk out of your mind and be able to talk like you're not," Ron laughs, pulling me up to my feet.

"Shut up." I tug away from him and brush off the arse of my jeans. "What are _you_ doing at a gay bar, anyway?" I inquire as I recall where I am.

Ron gives me a cold look. " 'Mione sent me to make sure you got home in one piece."

"I don't need you or your wife babysitting me, Ron. Tell 'Mione to pester someone else for once," I grumble, turning slowly and walking carefully over to the bar. I don't care to run smack into any more best mates, thanks.

Ron follows me and sits on the empty bar stool next to me as the bartender gets me a Screwdriver. "Harry, _someone_ needs to baby-sit you. You've been an absolute mess since Sirius and Remus got in that accident last year."

"Fuck off, Ron."

"No, Harry, come on. You need to go home." He grabs my arm - fuck but he's gotten strong - and pulls me towards the exit.

"Ron! My drink!"

"You've had more than enough to drink tonight, Harry."

"But-but-"

"Shut up."

-~-

Ron drops me off outside my flat, then drives off.

"FUCK YOU, WEASEL!"

"You _do_ know yelling's only going to make it worse, right?" I spin and almost land on my arse, but Malfoy catches me with a smirk. "Getting smashed again?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

Malfoy rolls his eyes and shifts his hold on me. "Want to come to a party with me?"

I narrow my eyes at him. I know what sorts of parties Malfoys normally attend. "What sort of party?"

"There will be alcohol..." His bait is cast...

...and I bite. "I'm in."

"Perfect. I know this guy who you'll just _love_."

I snort and allow Malfoy to lead me over to his Porsche – fucking rich bastard. "Why are you so hell-bent on setting me up, Ferret?"

Malfoy helps me into the passenger seat, then smirks down at me. "Because I'm sick of you moping since your mutts died, you twit." He slams the door in my face.

I roll my eyes at him. Great, even _Malfoy_ is worried about me now. Might as well give it a try, I suppose.

-~-

Malfoy parks in the Manor's circular driveway, then lets me lean on him as we walk into the house. A stereo is being blasted from the big ball room on the bottom floor – heavy metal music. Definitely a party of Malfoy and his little minions.

"Did Daddy go out for the weekend, Ferret?" I ask sweetly, already knowing the answer.

"No, Potter, he's the one who's _throwing_ the party," Malfoy replies, and I can hear the eye-roll in his voice.

We step into the ball room and I see Lucius over by the punch table with Snape and Aunt Bella. She's not really my aunt, I'm just expected to call her that, since I spent so much time in Malfoy's room last month.

Malfoy leads me over to his family. "Father, Aunt Bella, Severus."

Lucius and Aunt Bella nod their heads politely while Snape gives me a disgusted look. "Don't tell me you're still pining after your mutt lovers, Potter. That's pathetic, even for _you_."

I roll my eyes, used to Snape's cruel remarks by now. "At least I _had_ lovers, Snivellus."

"Come now, gentlemen. Save your childish fights for another time," Lucius chides us. "Bella, why don't you show Harry over to where Tom's dug himself a hole, hm?"

Aunt Bella relieves Malfoy of me, then helps me away. "Really, Harry, my cousin isn't worth this much self-destruction," she informs me.

"Shut up, Aunt Bella."

"In fact, he'd probably beat you over the head for all this."

"I _said_ , shut up."

"Hmph." Aunt Bella drops me onto the floor next to where another man sits. "Tom, this is Harry. Harry, this is Tom. Try not to kill one another, for me?" she says, then saunters off.

Tom and I trade wary looks.

"You're drunk," he informs me after a long moment.

I shrug. "I'd noticed."

We stare for another long moment.

"You want to go have a fuck?" Tom suddenly asks me.

I blink a few times in surprise. A random fuck with someone who I just met at a Malfoy party?

"Yeah." I stagger to my feet.

Tom stands gracefully next to me – obviously _he's_ not drunk – and supports me by grabbing one of my elbows in a firm grip. I hate men who are taller than me.

As we walk from the ballroom to take over one of the guest rooms, I grab a bottle of beer off a passing table. Tom cocks an eyebrow at me, but doesn't comment.

The room Tom picks has a bed – and that's about all I care about, really. I tug away from my support and, after setting the beer down next to the bed carefully, flop onto the bed.

Tom snorts as he walks over. "Aren't you childish."

I turn to look up at him. "I'm drunk."

"I see that," he agrees, then grabs my wrists tightly before climbing onto the bed – and on top of me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Tom smirks. "Sorry, Harry, but you're playing a sub today, whether you like it or not."

"I will do no such–"

Cold lips crush mine and I feel my breath leave me in a whoosh. Oh, he's good. He's– My God! That tongue is absolute _sin_! I let out a helpless moan. He's not Remus, but he's good.

Tom pulls away with that smirk of his and runs one hand over the bulge in my pants. "Looks like you want to be a sub tonight."

I bare my teeth at him. I'm _not_ a sub, dammit!! I'm a fucking do–Oh, God...

Tom nibbles at my throat as his one hand fondles my cock. When did he unzip my pants?

I feel him free my wrists, but I'm _far_ too close to a puddle of goo to try anything like take back control. Not that I ever had control to start wit–

He moves suddenly to wrap his belt around my wrists tightly. "Hey! What the fuc–"

Lips crush into mine again and I choke on his tongue. What the hell?!

He waits until I've stopped struggling before pulling away to smirk down at me. I glare back up at him. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Making sure you don't try and play dom, of course," he informs me easily.

"You're a sick fuck."

"I know." He licks at the edge of my mouth. "But you're going to enjoy this, I can see it in your eyes." His hands run over my sides as his lips and teeth dance over my neck. "Aren't you, pet?"

I shudder. I shouldn't have drank so much earlier. If I hadn't, maybe this wouldn't feel so good. Oh...God...

He pulls my pants down and off, then my boxers. Then he gets off the bed to undress himself. Tall and thin with muscles hidden beneath too loose clothing. No wonder he's so strong.

And, fuck, he's gorgeous.

He slides back atop me with that same, god-damned smirk. I hate that smirk. "Got any lube on you, Harry?" he whispers in my ear.

"Of course not," you mother-fucking bastard. "Do I look like I always carry lube on me," you gorgeous piece of arse.

"We'll have to improvise, then."

"Why not just fuck me dry?" I inquire nastily.

"I may be a sick fuck, pet, but I don't like hurting my bedmates," he whispers before leaning over and grabbing my bottle of beer from the floor. "Open your legs, pet."

"Stop calling me 'pet', you wanker," I hiss, eyeing my beer carefully. "And put that down."

He doesn't bother answering, just pries my legs apart as he flicks the top off my beer.

Oh, fuck, please tell me he's not–

He shoves the neck of the bottle up my arse.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ!"

He smirks and presses the bottle in a little further.

"You're a fucking ba–ah, fucking-oh _God_!" It can't feel this good. It's not _allowed_ to feel this good.

And, fuck, I think I'm drunk.

He pulls the bottle out, then takes a swig of what's left – looks like about half the bottle, actually. He sets the bottle back down on the floor, then leans forward to kiss me as he presses into my arse.

The taste of my beer and arse fill my senses as his tongue swirls around my mouth, tempting my own tongue into a game of chase.

And he pulls away from my mouth to swig more of the beer – _my_ beer – before he descends again on my lips. And this time he hasn't swallowed and I get a mouthful of beer. And I choke on it as he hits _that spot_ and a firework show starts behind my eyelids.

When did I close my eyes?

I wrap my legs around his waist. More. I want more of this. Of him.

And his hand is around my cock, pumping.

And his cock is inside me, buggering.

And then his tongue is in my mouth, fucking.

And I'm coming. Coming like I haven't since Siri and Remus died. Coming like I'd thought I'd never come again.

Fucking hell...

And I think I'm going to kill Malfoy in the morning for setting me up with another dom, even if I plan on seeing Tom again.

Fucking Ferret.


End file.
